Unexpected Trouble
by Val127
Summary: The perfect date is interupted by unexpected car trouble. Finished! A fluffy cute mini-fic, Ron/Hermione


**Unexpected Trouble**

Ron's lips were on fire.  He groaned softly, positioning himself a little more comfortably on the couch.  He reached his hands around his girlfriend's waist, puller her closer to him.  Not that is was possible to do so; his body was already pressing hers into the soft sofa.  She grabbed his shirt, urging him to explore her mouth.  Gladly complying, he traced his tongue along her lips.  She opened her mouth slightly, allowing her entrance.  Her tongue met his and they moved in a slow and passionate dance.  

She moved one of her hands up around his neck.  He moaned when she started to run her hand through his hair.  He moved his own hand to the front of her robe, feeling her stomach shy away from his hand.  He grinned up against her mouth.  

Just as he was about to undo the clasp of her robe, she pushed on his chest slightly.  "Ron," she panted, trying to sit up but finding herself blocked.  "We've got to stop.  This is your mum's house!"

He raised himself a little, glaring playfully at her.  "Damn your morals straight to hell, Hermione."   

She laughed and pushed him again.  He was caught off guard and fell with a loud "thud" off the couch onto the floor.  She leaned over the sofa, looking at him, still giggling.

He got up and tried to sit back down with Hermione on the couch.  Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, she stood up.  "Ron!  I'm serious!"

He rolled his eyes and then leaned his head back on the sofa.  "Right then, Mione.  Where do you suggest we go?  I don't think I can last all afternoon without anymore-"

"Let's go to the movies!" Hermione said excitedly.  "I haven't seen a movie in ages!  What with all the summer school work, studying for the NEWT's and everything…  I don't even remember the last film I saw!"

"A what?" Ron asked, apparently not having processed the last bit of the conversation.

"Honestly, Ron!  A movie.  You really should take Muggle Studies.  Muggles have fascinating ways of dealing without magic.  Electricity, CD players, movies, they find ways to handle everyday problems.  Take batteries for instance!  Muggles can't perform magic to make appliances work when they are not in a building, so they 'bottle' their energy in the form of a battery.  It really is quite ingenious.  Of course, before I found out I was a wizard I had no idea-"

Ron's mouth cut her off with a kiss.  He pulled back and grinned at her.  "Sorry, but if I didn't shut you up then you would have talked all into the night.  Now what's this 'flovie' thing you said we should do?"

"Movie, Ron!  It's a sort of moving picture, a wizard picture in a sort, that acts out certain situations.  It's just like a play only it's not real people.  Movies are recorded so that Muggles all over the world can watch the same movie at the same time," Hermione explained, somewhat smugly.  "It would be loads of fun, Ron!"

"Sure," Ron said, feeling open to anything.  It didn't hurt that he once remembered Dean talking about the activities that went on in the last row of a movie theatre.  

"Brilliant!  I think we should just go and see whatever movie is playing when we get there.  I don't know how we can find out the times beforehand without using Muggle appliances," Hermione paused for a breath.  "We should also dress like Muggles.  We can't go in these robes."

Ron looked down at his robes.  They looked damn good on him, in his opinion.  Hermione saw him open his mouth to complain and cut him off, "Ron!  We have to wear Muggle clothes!  You know that.  We can't just go out without protecting our world!  How would you like it if Muggles knew about us!  They wouldn't leave us alone.   They would want us to solve all of their problems.  There is already so much of our world in their own.  Their fiction books contain so many magical elements it really is surprising that they haven't figured out about our world.  There's a theory that some witch or wizard spilled once.  Told a Muggle everything.  There has to be some reason for all the accurate information seen in their literature.  Some people think it was Shakespeare.  I don't know about that though.  I didn't even know he was a wizard until our sixth year!  Can you believe that?  So many people I thought were just normal, back when I wasn't a witch, were magical!  I just find it so fascinat-"

Ron cut her off with another kiss.  As much as he loved watching her get caught up in a speech, he had already heard this one before.  If he let her continue, Ptolemy, Cleopatra, and Monet were to be mentioned in a matter of seconds.  He had learned long ago that the only way to shut Hermione up was to close her mouth, preferable with his.

"Alright, Mione.  I'll wear Muggle things.  Let me go grab something," Ron told her.  She nodded.

A few minutes later, Ron came back down the stairs, looking damn good in his opinion.  Hermione's eyes opened widely when she saw him.  He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Going somewhere special, Ron?"

"Just going on a date with a beautiful girl.  Jealous?" he smirked at her.

"I have two words for you, Ron: Hell yes," Hermione smiled up at him.  It was their game, they said those words to each other whenever one of them looked especially nice.  And Ron did look especially good at the moment.

"So what are you going to wear?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked down at her robes for a moment.  She had obviously forgotten that she two needed to change.  "Oh, I guess I'll go grab something from Ginny.  She said that I could borrow anything when I needed to.  I'll just be right back."

Hermione walked up the stairs into her best girl friend's room.  She opened the closet and rummaged around for a few moments.  She found the perfect outfit, slipped it on, and walked back down the stairs, waiting for Ron's reaction.

Ron's eyes almost fell out of his head.  Hermione was wearing a short black miniskirt, a pair of black sandals with high heels and straps that closed around her ankles, a tight white shirt, and a black lacy tank top.  She wore her shirt unbuttoned so the tank top showed and rolled up the sleeves so her shirt looked like Ron's.  

"Is that how Muggles normally dress?" he asked her when his voice had come back.

Hermione, smiling from his reaction, answered, "Only when they want to impress their date."

"Well, this Muggle sure as hell is impressed by his date," he said.  He ran his eyes up and down her frame.  He fanned himself jokingly.  "Whew, it was the understatement of the year when I said I was going on a date with a beautiful girl!"

"Alright, Romeo, let's get out of here," Hermione walked over to Ron.  He immediately held out his arm.  It was an old-fashioned gesture, but it meant a lot to Hermione.  She took his arm and followed him out of the house.  She looked around.  "I take it we're going in the car?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, looking from the lilac convertible to his girlfriend.  "That okay?"

Hermione glanced at him and said, "Sure."  As an afterthought she added, "It isn't enchanted, is it?"

"No," Ron laughed.  "Dad learned his lesson with the Anglia.  Mum was so mad at him I don't think he'll enchant a car for a while."

"Good," Hermione sighed with relief.  "Let's go then."

Ron opened the door for Hermione, allowing her to slide into the car before going to his own door and joining her.  "Ready?"

"Yeah.  Ron, you do know how to drive, right?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  Ron's temper was notorious for exploding at fairly innocent moments.

Ron laughed it off, however.  "Sure.  I've watched Fred and George do it tons of times."

Hermione looked nervous, but decided not so say anything.  Instead, she focused on enjoying the feel of the wind on her face.  She reached up and pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair, letting the wavy locks blow in the wind.

Ron seemed to be enjoying himself too.  He had one hand on the steering wheel; the other rested on the gearshift in-between them.  Hermione put her hand over his, liking the feel of his warm smooth skin against hers.  

Hermione closed her eyes.  It seemed to bring all her other senses alive.  She could feel the sun pounding down on her skin.  When she was done with the ride, she would probably be a little tan.  She could practically taste the freshness in the air.  It was the taste of summer, of barbeques, swims, and picnics.  Perhaps later she and Ron could have a picnic under the stars.  Hermione heard birds chirp as they drove by.  She heard Ron shift a little in his seat, finding a more relaxing position.  Then she felt the car lurch as they hit a particularly rough spot on the road and heard Ron swear.  She felt Ron slow the car down and steer in onto the grass surrounding the road.  

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed as if it would stop any problems.  

She heard Ron open the door of the car, walk around to the back.  "Bloody hell," he said.

"What is it?" she asked again, cracking her eyelids.  The sunlight seemed brighter than ever and Hermione wished she had brought sunglasses with her.  

"I think we've got a flat tire," Ron called to her.  

Hermione turned around in her seat and watched Ron.  He was kneeling by the offending tire, glaring at it.

"Oh."

Ron stood up and opened the trunk.  The purple trunk blocked her view of Ron, but Hermione could hear him poke around the contents.  She heard a few light swears and ventured to ask, "So what are we going to do?"

Ron emerged from the trunk looking victorious.  Hermione did not like the look on his face.  "We'll just call a garage, right?" Hermione asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Naw, I'll just fix it," Ron told her, making Hermione's fear a reality.  

"Ron, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione risked asking him this question.

He looked over at her in surprise.  "Course it is."

"Have you ever actually fixed a tire?" 

"Not exactly…"

Hermione didn't like the sound of that.  "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well, I mean I've watched Dad do it before," Ron answered defensively.  "I know the theory behind it... Really Hermione, if it was that difficult, why would they include the spare tire the trunk?  It can't be that hard!"

Hermione bit her tongue.  She had been forced to take driver's training by her parents.  She knew how hard it was to change a tire.  "But Ron-"

"Hermione, I can do this!  Have a little faith!" Ron almost shouted.  "You just relax in the car and I will take care of this."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  "Alright then…"  She turned back around in her seat and settled down.  It would appear as though it was going to be a long time before they made it to their movie.  

A second later Hermione heard a well-defined, "Sod!"  

She turned around again, "Ron, are you sure you can-"

"Hermione, just sit in the car and read a magazine.  I think Ginny left a Which Witch in the back," called his voice, sounding angry.

Hermione gave up.  She reached into the back of the car and grabbed the Which Witch, along with a TeenSorceress, two WitchWatch's, and an ancient Reigning Witch.  The tattered Reigning Witch looked as though it had belonged to Mrs. Weasley it was so old.  

Hermione sighed and began to flip through the Which Witch.  She looked down at the headlines and groaned.  

_Teen heartthrob Roger Gudeon reveals all in our exclusive interview!  _

_Find out the favorite charms of singing sensation the Weird Sisters!_

_We'll teach your how to pass any class!_

_Ask Glenda how to snag that wizard of your dreams!_

_Top ten ways to show you love your owl!_

It was going to be a long wait.  

Two hours later, Hermione finished reading the last page of Reigning Witch.  She had saved that magazine for last, hoping against all reason that Ron would have been able to fix the car by then.  She closed her eyes.  Every few minutes Ron had sworn.  At first, the swears were minor, probably more for his entertainment.  But when Hermione heard the next, full blown minute of hard curses, she snapped.

Hermione jumped out of the car, not even bothering to open the door.  Had the circumstances been normal, Hermione would have been impressed with herself.  However, she stalked over to Ron.  He was covered in dirt.  There were pieces of the car all over the ground and Ron looked as though he were ready to explode.  A wind picked up suddenly and a bolt started to blow down the road.  Ron jumped up and started to chase after the little piece of metal.  He caught it, jogged back to the car and glared at Hermione. 

"What?" He spat out the question as though she had caused all the problems with the car.  

Hermione rolled her eyes.  She pulled out her want from her purse, pointed it at the car and said in a clear and calm voice, "Auto reparo."  Immediately the bits of the car assembled themselves in the correct place.  The wheel reattached itself and mended the hole.  The bolts flew back on and twisted into their correct spot.  The hubcap rolled over and secured itself onto the tire.  The spare tire, the car jack, which had just lowered the car back to the ground, and the other tools made their way into the trunk.  The trunk closed, leaving Ron and Hermione standing next to a fixed car.  

Hermione turned around, walked back to her seat, and sat down.

A moment later, Ron joined her.  He started the car.  "I could have done that.  I just wanted to work at it like a Muggle."

Hermione smiled to herself and went back to enjoying the sun on her face.  She would definitely be tan tonight.

A cute little scene that my friend Rachel and I thought of a while back.  I was just itching to write it, I hope that you all enjoyed it!  As usual, please review!  You guys feed my fire to write!  Have a nice summer everyone :)  


End file.
